


Empathy

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sarcasm/Humor, Slow burn relationship wise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana has always been unique and her gifts are one of a kind. Thanks to the help of the late Bobby Singer he has turned her into quit the hunter and her gifts have grown even more. But what happens when she saves a man with beautiful blue eyes from the hands of the angels. Bad at summaries, also trying not to give a lot away. Set at the beginning of season 9. Lots of fun ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Pinedale, Wyoming**

**Between October and November of 2013**

_Nothing but blackness, then split images and emotions begin to flood my dreams. Blood. Anger. A man in a red hoodie running down a road, looking behind as two others follow. Fear. Regret. Loss. A bright light flashing from the woods. I see it twice as the man limps out of the woods looking in both directions as he continues on his path. He is injured with slashes to his chest, holding his left shoulder with his right hand as blood pumps from it with each beat of his racing heart. Longing. Uncertainty. Tears. Then nothing but darkness._

I bolted out of my sleep sweating buckets and tangled in my sheets. I took my hand and put it to my head to smooth back my now sweat-drenched hair. “What the hell was that?” I said in a low whisper as I glanced around my room taking in my familiar surroundings. It had been a long time since I had had a dream like that. Shaking off the uneasiness I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower and clean up before I went down to Luna’s Café to hang out with my only true friend before the café opened.

There was always something I enjoyed about taking a shower, the water running down my body, like it was washing all of my problems away and how every time I got out I felt like a brand new person. Yet this morning when I got out and wrapped the towel around me I didn’t feel new, I felt different. I walked over to my bathroom mirror and pressed my palm to the glass to wipe away the condensation that had built upon it. When I saw my eyes I knew why I felt out of sorts. They were changing color, in fact, changing to every color on the fucking color wheel. I hated it when this happened. I knew I was unique and that my gift was one of a kind, at least according to the hunter that had saved me and found out what I could do. But could I have at least gotten a manual or something, I mean at least most supernatural beings knew what they were and how to control their gifts. I on the other hand had the good fortune of learning how to cope all on my own.

As my eyes settled to their normal greyish blue I took a glance at my tattoos, always enjoying the way they made me feel. I had a possession tattoo on my back left shoulder. Decided to get the damn mark tattooed on me because I kept losing my damn amulets and I knew if a demon were to get their hands on me the world would be in for it. Down my spine I had the phases of the moon, a protection spell in Latin on my left ribs, and a spell to keep me hidden on my right. It was funny trying to come up with a stupid expression to tell the tattoo artist what it meant, because telling him the truth would have just been ridiculous. But I was glad to have them, they had kept me out of danger and with the world getting stranger every year, I needed all the help I could get. Lastly my eyes glanced down to the unusual scar I had on my lower back I had since I could remember. It was faint red and always seemed to ache when I was on a hunt or when I was close to a creature.

*example of what the scar looks like

I came out of my bathroom only to be overwhelmed with a sense of danger and pain. I collapsed to the ground holding the sides of my head and as I closed my eyes I saw that man again. This time he only looked to be in a more weakened state. I could feel all of his wounds, his pain, his loss, but most of all his fear. Then it was gone and I was throwing up from the overwhelming emotions. “Who the hell is this guy? I have never experienced this before, hell the last time I had a dream it was right before my family was killed,” I muttered to myself as I picked up the phone to call the only person I could trust with this problem. As I scrolled through my contacts to his name I stopped, only to shut the phone. He was dead and I knew that, but still he had saved me and taught me how to control myself. Sometimes it was just too hard to handle my ever changing abilities without his guidance. But hey maybe this was just my abilities getting stronger, like I needed that.

Hell the damn bastard had never wanted me to go into hunting in the first place. Said that he had lost too much and that I was so young and had so many choices as to what I wanted to do with my life. But we both soon realized that my unique gift was a beacon for all things supernatural and that it would be irresponsible of him to not teach me the ropes. He soon realized that I was an incredible hunter and even became a father figure to me after I lost my family, taking me in and helping me figure out what was going on. But that was almost 9 years ago and now I was living on my own, going on hunts, and helping other hunters as much as I could.

I dropped the towel and quickly cleaned up the vomit and threw it in the wash to be done later. I looked at my clock on my nightstand reading it at 6 a.m. and grabbed the only clean clothes I could find. It just so happened to be my coveted AC/DC shirt that I had been lucky enough to find tucked away at a thrift store downtown and a nice fitting pair of blue jeans. I slipped on my black boots, threw on the face make-up and ran a brush threw my still wet and messy hair. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen along with my bag of research and computer as I ran out the door at just around 6:15 a.m. As I locked the door behind me I couldn’t help but worry what waited for me today. That man was connected to me somehow and I knew that my life was about to become a lot more complicated.

As I made my way down the hall to the stairs to exit my apartment building I saw Mrs. Lynn coming out of her office, dammit I thought I would beat her out the door but I guess luck was not on my side today.

“Hey there Kana, you know you are a week late on your rent. If I have to remind you again it’s going to be with an eviction notice. I know that work has been slow of late, which is why I have given you extra time, but I can’t give you special treatment,” she said with such a fake smile and a slight cock of the head. God I hated this woman.

“I understand Mrs. Lynn. I am actually about to get paid later today and will have the money to you tomorrow. I can’t really chat at the moment I am kind of in a hurry to meet with a client. Just like you said the P.I. business has been slow and I need to get all the cases I can get,” I pushed past her and ran down the stairs to my car, breathing a sigh of relief as I grabbed a bottle of extra strength Tylenol. Not that it did much good for the monster headaches that come with the visions I occasionally get. But with the ones I had been having this morning it couldn’t hurt.

My car was my one, if not only, prized possession for two reasons. The first, my father loved classic cars and growing up he taught me how to fix them up and then we would sell them. I remember how excited I would get when he would pull in with what looked like a scrap of heap and then around 6 months later a beautiful one of a kind muscle car would roll out of our garage and into its’ new home. The other reason I loved her so much was the fact that she was a gift. A gift from a very dear friend who I had lost about two years ago. When I had gone to visit him at his house about three years ago I saw that he owned a lot of old cars in his salvage yard and what can I say, my curiosity was peaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will have to read to find out. I don't like to give away too much, it ruins the story!

**Chapter 2**

_Sometime in fall of 2010_

Now normally with my gift it was hard to own pre-used items on account that the emotional baggage was just too overwhelming and it was always hard for me to keep the item without going insane. But when I saw her sitting all by herself in the back of the lot I felt a jolt of excitement in me. I slowly ran my hands down the sides of the car, opening the driver’s door and sitting inside grasping the steering wheel.

As I closed my eyes to get a better feel for its previous owner I felt nothing but happiness and excitement. No baggage, a rarity with a beauty such as this.

“So I see you found something to occupy your time while I was busy in the house,” Bobby said with a gruff in his voice. The man may have looked like the town drunk, but he knew just about everything when it came to the supernatural and being the one that had saved my life a few years back and me having no family he was sorta like a father figure to me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, lost in my thoughts of happiness and emotional memories that still lingered in the car. “Sorry Bobby, you know I couldn’t help myself. I mean she is a beauty, how come you haven’t fixed her up yet. A car like this could be really worth something.” My eyes were starting to glaze over as I popped the hood and saw that most of the parts were salvageable and that with the right set of hands and some T.L.C. she could be humming down the road in a month or so.

He took off his grimy ball cap and smoothed what was left of his hair back before putting the cap back on. “It used to belong to a friend of mine and when he passed I just didn’t have the heart to touch her. She has been back here a good ten years. But you know what I feel like he would have liked you. I mean not very people like a quick-witted, smart-ass, pain in my ass empath. But hey what can I say I have a soft spot for the unique ones and he did, too. Tell you what, it’s gonna take me awhile to find all the information you are gonna need for this hunt that you are so determined to go on. Why don’t I tow her up to the garage at the front and you can start fixing her up. If you get her running again, she is all yours, how does that sound?”

“Dammit Bobby you know I hate it when you use the e-word because we have no idea what I am. Calling me that makes me sound all sappy and super caring about others when in reality it causes me no end of trouble. I mean you had to save me at 16 when my gift really started to mature because a Djinn found me and killed my family. He took me and fed from me for months, hell he probably would have kept me alive for decades because, according to you, he was in a drunken stupor when you found me and he was mumbling about my blood tasting that ecstasy,” I shuddered at the memory and closed my eyes trying to slow my breathing.

As soon as I felt his hand on my shoulder I relaxed a bit and opened my eyes, a tear forming in my left eye that I quickly wiped it away. It had been nearly 7 years since then, but the memories were still so clear sometimes and don’t even get me started on the nightmares. As he looked at my eyes he was somewhat startled. “Since when the hell did they start doing that?” I knew he was referring to my oh so delightfully recent upgrade. When my emotions became too overloaded or I was picking up on someone else’s emotions my eyes would begin to change color. I learned very quickly that each color meant an emotion. “Yeah it’s one of my ‘new upgrades’ I was talking to you about over the phone. Please don’t be scared. That only freaks me out more,” I pulled my head close to his chest as he let out a sigh.

“Sorry kiddo, like I have said before I have come across a lot of strange things in my life, but nothing like you. Sometimes it scares me to death, other times I’m worried that it’s gonna get you killed to no fault of your own. You mentioned on the phone that you have also been getting stronger. What did you mean by that?”

“Ok Dr.Phil before we start the therapy session let’s get this beauty of a car to the garage and I will tell you all my life’s secrets as I work on her. I mean it’s not every day that you run across a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 in the back of some scrap yard. Hell it’s even in my favorite color a beautiful electric blue.”

_*Example of 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1_

I helped him hitch the car up to his tow truck and then hopped into the front seat with him as we drove it to the garage he had at the side of the house. I always enjoyed his unique scent of old whisky and aftershave. It was a smell that always made me feel somewhat at ease and safe, like nothing could hurt me if this tough old gruff of a man was around.

Once the car was set in place and I began working on her I noticed that Bobby hadn’t left yet. I sighed hanging my arm on the hood, “I thought you said that it was going to take you awhile to dig up information on this suicide hunt I was desperate to go on.”

He sat on a stool in the corner all tensed up, “Do you think I’m some idjit? I can research later. You need to talk to me about what has been going on with you lately. If your powers are growing stronger, then we are going to need to learn how to control them so you don’t hurt yourself or someone else.”

I slammed the hood down, grabbed a stool and simply said, "Ok,” what do you want to know?”

“Well for starts what’s with your eyes changing colors like that? His voiced lowered a bit and I could feel a small ting of fear coming off of him. At that moment I closed my eyes, taking in a long deep breath. Really absorbing his feeling of fear and letting that emotion connect with my soul. When I opened my eyes again they were a bright yellow.

Poor Bobby nearly fell out of his chair only able to mutter the words, “Wh—at th-e HELL!”

As he gathered himself back up I was able to tap into more than just his basic emotion of fear. With fear, your heart rate increases, your body temperature elevates, in fact all of your 5 senses become heightened. I could smell what appeared to be a days old apple pie that Bobby had just finished eating and could smell on the horizon that rain was on its way. As he calmed I began to explain what had just happened.

“Ok don’t freak out but I have now learned that I can tap into other people’s emotions and feel what they feel. I can also pick up on what the body does when someone is experiencing that emotion. For instance I know that you just finished eating some apple pie that your so generous neighbor, who by the way has the hots for you, dropped by yesterday and that within the next 20 minutes it’s going to start raining. The reason my eyes are yellow is because I have come to find out that that color is associated with fear. When we began to talk you were feeling a bit fearful of what I had to say.” As he stared at me in awe I shook the bad feeling off and soon my eyes and senses returned to normal and I felt like me again, only I was a bit more tired. This was all so new to me that I had yet to learn how to control it without me draining my own energy.

He spoke more confident this time, “Ok so what else has been going on?” I shrugged and said, “Well we always knew I could read people’s auras, but what I have come to learn is that people who are not human have a very unique aura. Theirs is a unique color of grey that surrounds them. It has actually come in handy quite a lot when I am hunting things that can disguise themselves as human.” He laughed and pinched his thumb and forefinger between the bridge of his nose.

“No wonder you’re such a good hunter, it’s like you have special glasses on that give the creatures away.”I started laughing too and my eyes suddenly changed to the color of orange. Bobby looked up and sighed, “We are going to have to find a way to control that new aspect because any person alive, especially a hunter, will know something is up with you if your eyes keep changing color.”

“Yeah I know what you mean, but hey at least I am beginning to know what each of the colors represent. I will tell you about that later.” He gave me a sour look, like ‘anything else.’

“Well we know I can tell when someone is lying, that I can tell you the history of any object or place just by touching it or being there, and that because I gain all this information just by holding objects I have now begun to show intuitive aptitude.” The look on his face made me giggle. “It’s basically that I can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even creatures with stronger gifts than my own without the need to actually learn anything.”

“Bullshit, seriously I am calling bullshit on that one Kana!” Bobby was sitting very rigid now on his stool with his arms crossed.

“Come on Bobby you yourself have said that I am a quick learner and that it seems like I was born to be a hunter. Like remember the time we actually found out that vampires still existed, by accident I mind you because you thought we were hunting a werewolf. But before you could say anything I immediately chopped its head off. You were caught so off guard and when I said what the hell that was you simply said a vampire.” He looked puzzled as he put a hand to his head like he was trying remember the instant.

“Come on Kana that could have been sheer luck. You could have read it in a book and forgot all about it and in that moment the memory came back.”

I guess it was going to take a much more personal example to get him to believe me. “As much as I hate to bring up cases where the monster got away. Do you remember the case back in Chicago where woman who were virgins were going missing.”

He let out a sigh and spoke softly, “Yeah, kind of hard to forget. It was dragons wasn’t. Shit I still can’t believe they exist. But yeah I remember. They took you and you were barley 18. I was kicking myself for that. But you had been smart enough to turn on your phone and call me so that you could tell me where they tool you or at least a general location. But when I got there not only had you beaten the shit out of the dragons, but you were in the process of setting the victims free. We didn’t know how to kill them, still don’t, so we high tailed it out of there. How did you get free?”

“A week or two before that I had been reading a book on martial arts and hand-to-hand combat for many different scenarios. It clicked in my head and before I knew it I could perform these moves. Didn’t you wonder why I had suddenly been able to kick your ass in combat training?” Giggling to myself as I went back to the car and popped the hood back up.

“Ok you did not kick my ass, but the thought had crossed my mind. Guess I just thought you were a quick learner. But now that I think about it I never taught you how to shoot, field strip a gun, or clean one. You just picked one up one day and it was like you had held one all your life. I just thought your family had taken you hunting or you grew up around them. Guess now I know the truth. Damn kid.” He slapped his hands on his knees as he got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

“And you said you’re getting stronger? I can’t even imagine what more you will soon be able to do. But like we have talked about this secret remains between you and me. If word gets out to the other hunters you might find yourself the prey instead of the predator. But after hearing what you just told me, I think you would still beat them. Looks like you can figure out just about any situation when necessary.”

When I turned back to look at him he took a step back only to say, “Your eyes changed again, purple this time. Do you know what color that means?” He looked at me thoughtfully. Sadly I did. “It means that someone close to me is worried about me.”

“Damn, I can’t hide anything from you can I.” He smiled at me and started walking back to the house. I yelled at him, “Hey where are you going.”

“Did you forget why you came here?” He yelled not looking back. “You said you have a case you’re working and that you think a wraith is involved with the killing of kids at a local hospital. It’s been awhile since I have tangled with one so I need to bulk up on my knowledge. Should have all the info you need by the end of the day.”

With that he was back in the house. Bobby got me the information and I was able to take done the wraith with no issue. Even though Bobby had told me its weakness and how to kill it. The second I saw its aura and felt its presence all of its secrets were divulged to me. It was like my mind was a blank book just waiting to be filled with all sorts of knowledge.

I kept going back to Bobby’s hanging out, picking up a case here and there until I finished my beauty of a car. Once I was finished we said our goodbyes and that was the last time I ever saw him. I always thought about driving by, but with all of the recent supernatural activity like the escalation of demons on earth, angels arriving, the apocalypse starting and being stopped, the damn leviathans, and finally the gates to heaven being closed and the angels casted out and made to fall life had gotten much more complicated and I need to worry about myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way I am giving any hints as to whats to come in this next chapter,except that castiel finally makes an appearance!

**Chapter 3**

As I came back to the present from my memories I was close to pulling up to Luna’s café when I felt this overwhelming pain spread through my body. It felt like I was on fire and I barely had enough time to pull the car over. My insides felt like they were being cooked alive and the only thing I could think of was Luna, I knew that she was feeling this and I had to get to her before it was too late.

I let my own emotions take control, something I very rarely did on account that they were still very hard to control. But my friend needed me and she needed me at my strongest. AS I pulled back up on the road dust flying up from underneath my car and fast behind me I saw the diner in my sights. As I swerved the car into the empty parking lot I saw a man in a business suit look out the front door only to smirk and close it. From his aura I could tell it was an angel, they always gave off a soft blue tint.

As I got out of the car I caught a look at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes were a fiery red with golden flakes. I was pissed. I threw my hands up towards the sky gathering more strength from nature’s elements. A new technique I had just learned. I grasped the fury of the north winds and blasted a hole through the front door. The door shattered to mere splinters and all in my way fell to the ground.

I took a slow deep breath, letting go of the elements and stepped forward. The fire inside me still burning as I went inside the building to search for Luna. What I found was what I already knew to be true. Amongst the rubble laid Luna, her eyes burned out and the space around the burnt to a crisp. Smoke still coming off of them.

As I turned around to face my enemy I noticed something else strange. The man in the red jacket from my visions, he was there. The angels had him tied to a chair, hands tied behind his back and feet bound to the legs. He was conscious, but just barely. They had him gagged at the moment. I guess they were not expecting hell to rain down on them when I pulled up and were probably going to stash him somewhere while they tried to get rid of me. He was covered in blood from head to toe and I could see several knife cuts to his torso and face that looked fresher than the ones I had seen in my visions. In fact there was so much blood that I could smell cooper in the air. But what caught my attention the most where his eyes. They were the deepest blue that I had ever seen. They were mesmerizing and hard to look away from. In fact underneath all that damage he was actually a really good looking guy. As my mind began to wonder to less important things I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and was able to move just out of the way of one of the angels who was about to knife me in the back.

Yet because he was not expecting me to move at such sped he merely missed and tripped over himself falling to the ground. As he picked himself back up and moved towards the other two angels standing there, one stepped forward. I assumed this was the leader on account that the others were to afraid to speak. She was a woman with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a grey pant suit. Nothing special about her except for the fact that she was an angel. She spoke softly, but stern.

“Ok let’s all take a breath and talk this out. Obviously we got off on the wrong foot. “She said gesturing around at the bound man and my dead friend, as well as the broken down front door.

“Yeah you fucking think. You killed my friend and now it looks like you are torturing some poor man to death. I would say that yeah we got off on the wrong foot.” My eyes were still glowing a fiery red and I could feel the power surging threw my veins. Anger was the most powerful emotion, next to love, and if I didn’t find a way to calm down a bit I was going to blow this place off the map. Funny thing was that the second I made eye contact with the mysterious blue eyed man my nerves were set at ease and I felt myself being able to take control again.

As I glanced back at the angels I noticed that they had their blades drawn. The woman spoke again, “You are unlike anything we have ever come across. What are you? We know about every monster that exist, every creature, all of it. Yet you fit into none of the categories. You’re obviously not human, or are you a witch? Did you sell your soul for some sort of power? You’re but an oddity to us.”

I started laughing. “A witch, really? I hate witches, they are always spilling their bodily fluids everywhere it’s disgusting and no my soul is intact. I’m human honey, just a special one. But there is one thing you are right about, you have never come across anyone like me because there is no one like me. I am a one-of-a kind human who you don’t want to mess with on your best day. Now I am already pissed because you killed my friend and since all angels are dicks I think I am going to take this man with me and walk out of here. I am not in the mood for a fight, but if you want one I will be more than happy to kick your winged ass back to heaven.”

She smirked, “You think you can kill us? You have no weapon. The only thing that can harm us are these angel blades and it’s three against one. Your clearly outmatched, but we can’t let an abomination like you live and we certainly can’t let you just walk out of here with this traitor.” She gestured with her blade towards the man who was now awake and alert. Trying his hardest to help, but sadly I could feel that he had so little strength left.

“Honey that’s where you’re wrong. See normally only an angel blade can kill you. But like you pointed out I am unlike any human, an abomination, if I am correct. Well this abomination can kill angels without their stupid blades.” With that I let my anger and pain flow through me. I began to mentally picture what I wanted to form with my emotional energy. This trick had happen by accident when I had been hunting a werewolf. I lost my gun and as it was about to jump me I felt fear and desperation flow through me and into my hand where when I pulled it up it held a gun with silver bullets. With the werewolf dead and in the blink of an eye the weapon was gone. Since then I had been practicing and had become quit skilled at creating weapons based upon my emotions.

As I forced my energy into the form of a sword, my right hand began to glow red and a magnificent sword began to grow out of seemly nowhere until it formed into solid matter. Its whole body catching the sunlight coming in through the door and glistening off of it. The angels looked shocked, but true to their word they advanced forward.

The first angel went down easy as he was not expecting my sword to have any impact on him. Using my added strength I grabbed the sword with both hands and trusted it into his heart. Blood began to seep out of the wound and with a quick twist bright light flowed through his eyes and mouth and he dropped dead to the ground.

I sensed movement to my right and tucked and rolled out of the way of an angel blade to the face. I quickly grabbed my sword and using my left foot I pushed the body off of it. As I stood up to face the angel in front of me I felt a twinge of warning from behind and merely thrusted my sword behind me into the second advancing angel. I missed its heart though and had to leave it there spitting up blood and trying to heal itself while I dealt with the final angel, the leader. She looked a bit shaken having not believed me when I said I could kill them without the use of an angel blade. But now that she saw the truth she couldn’t help but shake. She was angry and to make matters worse she decided to try to throw me off my game by uttering the words, “I am the one who killed your friend. She didn’t even put up a fight. It was pathetic. Just like you."

That was all I needed to drive me over the edge as I ran for her. She grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into the far wall. I hadn’t expected that and dropped my sword in the process it disappearing as it left my hands. MY vision was blurry and as I tried to keep myself awake I saw her slowly walk over. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began to punch me in the face, time after time, until I could barely see through the blood. She was muttering things about her friends and about the man in the chair, all of which I couldn’t make out because my head was spinning. Luckily enough for me she had been stupid enough to drop her blade in the process and as she drew back for one last punch I grabbed the blade and trusted it into her heart.

She had a look of shock on her face and as I spit the blood from my mouth I simply said, “Her name was Luna you bitch!” I twisted the knife and watched as the bright light flowed from her eyes and mouth and then she dropped to the ground. I was slow to get up and knew that I still had that one angel to kill. He was badly wounded, but still a threat.

I held myself up against the wall and grabbed my t-shirt pulling the bottom up to my face to wipe the blood away so I could see. The man was now wide awake and in full panic as he saw what I looked like and the angel was trying to slowly crawl away to safety. He wasn’t going anywhere any time soon so I took a moment to try to heal my wounds a bit. I had only done this once so I knew it was a long shot. I limped over to the sink and let the water run over my hands. I took slow deep breaths and let the cool refreshing feeling wash over me. I felt the energy in the water and slowly cupped it in my hands and brought it to my face. As the water began tow ach the blood away, it washed a bit of the pain away too. I could see better, but knew that this was only a small fix and that it would have to do until I could really take a look at my wounds. I might be powerful, but I sure as hell was not immortal or capable of not sustaining any harm.

I saw and angel blade laying on the ground and picked it up. I walked over to the dying angel and quickly plunged the blade into his heart ending his life. Still extremely sore and barely able to stand I walked over, or more like limped over to the man in the car. His face still full of shock as I collapsed in front of him and pulled the gag out of his mouth. He coughed a few times and then spoke. Not in a panic or scared way. But with a gravelly deep voice with confidence behind it. As I slowly undid the binds on his hands he said, “Thank you.” I looked up at him and smiled, “Well it was nothing really, I mean if I don’t kick someone’s ass at least once a day I feel like I have failed the world in some way.”

He gave me a weak smile and as his hands were freed I collapsed to the floor. As I looked down I noticed that my shirt was starting to blacken around my right side, as I lifted the shirt I saw that I had a knife wound in my side. It wasn’t large, but it was enough that I was losing blood. The man immediately undid the binds on his feet and grabbed me, holding me in his arms. He took off his jacket and held it to the wound.

“Hey hang in there. I don’t even know your name. God I am so useless now, I hate being human.” I was still awake and that’s when I noticed it. I had been so preoccupied at the time that I hadn’t noticed it before.

“You have no aura, you’re not really human are you. At least not in the traditional terms.”

He glanced away and then looked back at me, “I will tell you my story later, but right now we have to get you some help. Do you know where the nearest hospital is?”

I shook my head, knowing that they couldn’t help me so I told him what I knew could. Even though I wasn’t sure I just had this gut feeling.

“Take me to the river. Put my whole body in and if you don’t mind just sitting there and holding me up so I don’t drown the water will heal my wounds. Don’t ask me how I know this, but the water from the sink over there helped heal me a little bit so I could help you. I feel like my gift is trying to tell me what to do to save myself from dying and my gut is telling me for you to take me to the river.”

He looked at me with concern at first and then nodded his head in agreement. He lifted me up slowly and walked to my car and laid me down in the back seat. As he started the car up and backed out he kept checking on me by looking at the mirror.

“You know if your gonna keep checking me out like that, you should at least ask me what my name is and maybe buy me dinner.” He blushed and said, “What is your name? My name is Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you Castiel, my name is Kana.”

“Kana, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you? I have never seen anyone as powerful as you. Not even other gods.”

“One thing at a time Cas, do you mind if I call you that? Let’s get me healed up and you all taken care of before we start telling each other out life stories.” That was the last thing I said before I shut my eyes and started to slowly drift off. But right before I fell into unconsciousness I heard him utter, “Yeah you can call me Cas.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small amount of going back over the previous fight scene but from Castiel's point of view. I didn't go back into detail as I thought that would be redundant. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, I wrote it from Castiel's point of view and wanted to make sure that his character was similar to the one so brilliantly crafted in the show.

**Chapter 4**

**Castiel’s P.O.V.**

_10 minutes before Kana shows up at the diner……_

“Now Castiel we know that you and Metatron were working together to throw the angels out of Heaven, why don’t you just save us and yourself the pain and time and just tell us how you did it" , the woman whom the angel appeared to be wearing merely gave a smirk as she raised the angel blade and slowly slide it down my right rib cage.

I had been gored more times than I cared to remember in my days as an angel, not to mention I have been blown to pieces and died a few times. But one never does quite gets used to having their flesh sliced and diced. I clenched my teeth as hard as I could trying to hold back screams of agony, not wanting to give her or the other two angels standing next to her the slightest satisfaction that they were causing me a great deal of pain. I am (was) a seraph after all and had fought in many battles, I could handle this.

I met her eyes as she pulled the blade away as it was the only act of defiance I could muster at this point since they had tied me to a chair. I had been running from these three rouge angels for days. There had been five but I managed to kill two of them about a day’s journey from this small town. But I had not made it out clean. One of them stabbed me in the left shoulder and I had a few slashes across my chest. The stab wound was reasonably deep and if not for the basic first aid lessons that Dean and Sam had taught him awhile back I probably would have bled out.

Yet getting the supplies seemed to be my downfall as I had to emerge from hiding in the woods and break into a small pharmacy located on the outskirts of town. One of the angels had spotted me and by the time I had gotten my wound to stop bleeding all three angels appeared in the store. I had managed to make it out the back door to see a woman walking towards a building called Luna’s Café. I started running towards her, hoping that she could help. But all I did was end up getting her killed. I was struck from behind and with me already suffering from blood loss, immediately lost consciousness.

When I came to I awoke to a horrible smell that I was all too familiar with. I quickly saw what was the still the smoldering remains of the lady who’s attention I had tried to get. Her burned out eyes just stared at me. As I tried to move I noticed that the angels had restrained my hands and feet to a chair and that I was stuck with no place to go.

To make matters worse, the female angel, who appeared to be in charge dug her thumb deep into my shoulder wound making my vision blurry and left me gasping for air as I screamed out in pain.

“You’re a hard man to track down Castiel and I would take that as a compliment seeing as you are no longer an angel anymore. Only a man, a simple, weak, human. So tell us what did you and Metatron do to Heaven?”

I was silent for several long minutes as she cut into my skin. I finally decided that enough was enough and I met her gaze. I spoke with as much courage and confidence that I could muster, but to be honest my voice came out broken and shallow.

“Metatron betrayed me, I was trying to save Heaven. I didn’t know that what we were doing was a spell. I found out very quickly that I was the last ingredient. He took my grace, all of it. Then cast me out of Heaven like the other angels.”

“Like we are going to believe that! The great Castiel being too stupid to see what was really going on.”

I rolled my eyes, I was sick of this! Hell I had already been down this road when I was caught by a rouge reaper only a month ago. I guess my faith in humanity had been glowing like the sun because I let her take me in and care for me. I even had, what I assume humans would call, lustful feelings for her. Like I had before Meg had died. She used that against me, to gain my trust and then proceeded to torture and kill me when she didn’t like the answers I gave her. I still don’t know how but Dean found me and had her bring me back. But it looked like this time I wasn’t going to make it out alive.

Dean had kicked me out of the bunker saying it was too dangerous for me to be around him and Sam with all of Heaven looking for him. I had been on the run since. She saw me roll my eyes in a “Are you kidding me attitude”, which pissed her off even more. She took the blade and slammed it into my right thigh practically two inches deep. The pain shot through my body and I did my best to not hurl all over myself as the wave of nausea hit. My screams must have been deafening because the next thing I knew she had grabbed a towel off of the counter and had shoved it in my mouth.

“That’s better. Now…..”Before she could finish her statement we all heard a car pulling up to the café. The sound of the gravel kicking up behind the car became louder until the car stopped about 20 feet from the front door. One of the angels opened the front door just enough to peer out, then quickly shut the door and locked it. Great another person I was going to get killed.

Before the angels could decide what to do next the entire front door and parts of the wall it was attached to were pulled into the parking lot through the air, shattering to meager particles. From what I could see a young woman had her hand thrusted out in front of her and by some unseen force had ripped the door apart. From there I was in and out of consciousness only seeing bits and pieces of the fight. From what I could see this woman was unlike any creature or deity I had ever come across. I couldn’t explain how she was able to take down an angel with no blade, but the weapon in her hand apparently was able, too.

As she killed the last angel and slowly walked over to me and untied me I saw that she was severely wounded. I was going to transport her to the hospital, but all she merely said was, “Take me to the river. My gift will heal me, just get me to the river.”

I didn’t want to at first, but there was something in her eyes that put my fears at ease and I trusted her instincts. I cradled her and laid her down gently in the back seat of her car and staggered over to the driver’s side. I was still bleeding, but luckily I was still able to use my right leg. As I drove her to a location on the river that I had come across while I was hiding in the woods, we exchanged names. When I looked back in the mirror to ask her another question I saw that she had lost consciousness and immediately stepped on the gas, arriving at the river only a minute later.

“Kana I am going to pick you up now. I am going to have to carry you for a bit, but the river is not far from here. Just stay with me.” I cradled her once again, trying my best to not put too much extra weight on my right leg as I hobbled into the woods. The place I had spotted before had been fairly peaceful and I remembered that the water current was not strong there and that it pooled in an area that was underneath an overhang. As I reached the spot I gently laid her down on the ground, not really knowing what to do. It wasn’t too cold outside but I knew that once we got out of the water she would need something dry to put on.

“Kana, please wake up. I have no idea what I am doing. But I need to take your shirt and jeans off so I can see the wound. Is that alright?” She merely shook her head in agreement.

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and then carefully took her shirt off. The blood had already begun to dry so the shirt was sticking to her wound. She grimaced in pain as I carefully pulled the tight fabric away from the wound. Once I got her shirt off I pulled her boots off and then slowly pulled her jeans down leaving her in her undergarments. Even though I had been with a woman and had seen woman over my life span in no clothing at all, I felt an odd feeling of discomfort and wanted to get her in the water as quickly as possible. I picked her up as carefully as I could and waded into the water. It was about waist deep and once we hit the water I saw it reacting to her immediately.

The water began to glow softly around her, like a dull yellow light. I saw small streams of water begin to creep up her body towards her wounds and saw them slowly begin to disappear. This was incredible! I had never heard of or seen anything like this before. As I held her I began to admire just how beautiful she was and saw that she had an anti-possession tattoo just like Sam and Dean did so she must be a hunter of some sort. As I admired her other tattoos I noticed a scar on her lower back. It was an odd shape and I couldn’t think of any object that would cause such a scar. As I slowly ran my index finger over it she grabbed my hand and I shot her a glance.

She was still out of it, but her eyes were wide open and I saw that the water streams were trailing down her hand and were glowing a soft yellow. Her grip tightened and the streams started to run up my hand and I felt a tingling sensation as the light became brighter and soon I was engulfed in the glowing streams of water. She was healing my wounds. As I glanced down at her in panic I could see that the light was spreading out in all different directions and had completely engulfed us both. My senses began to heighten to the point that my brain almost couldn’t stand it. Right before I felt like my mind and body could not take anymore the bright light dissipated and all that was left was me and Kana in the pool of water, completely healed.

What was strange was I had felt this similar healing before, when I was an angel. I had been healed by angels a few times when I lacked the capability to do it myself. I started moving us out of the water and looked back at that scar again realizing that it looked oddly familiar. It was when she started to stir that I realized what it looked like. It was the letter ‘G’, but in Enochian. Only archangels were allowed to leave such a mark on a human. It was similar to the handprint I put on Dean. When I pulled Dean out of Hell I had to use some of my grace to help put his soul back together, which left my handprint on him. It also left me with a sense to always try to protect Dean and even his brother Sam. My grace left Dean about a year after he was pulled from Hell, seeing as how Dean was not an angel it just slowly faded away.

It was impossible for this woman to bare this mark. I know she isn’t an angel because even though I am human now, I remember every angel from Heaven. She also wasn’t Nephilim, yet she bore the mark of Archangel Gabriel and had abilities that matched that of a God.

She started to open her eyes and I saw that they were changing to every color known to man and some I didn’t even recognize. She saw the look on my face and immediately came to, grabbing my wrist as I tried to back away.

When she grabbed my wrist I felt an overwhelming since of calm wash over me and as I glanced at her, her eyes were a deep blue. They reminded me of my vessel’s eyes. In the back of my head I was still unsure of her, yet this feeling of safety and peace that had come out of nowhere quickly crushed my fears. As we looked at each other she began to speak, “Thank you so much for helping me and I KNOW I have some questions about you and what all that was back there. But I can see that you probably have a lot more to ask me, which I will answer. But not here, I will drive us back to my apartment where it’s much safer. Now I don’t know where you parked my car so you are gonna have to lead the way.”

She let go of my wrist and quickly turned around and dressed herself and as I did the same I kept my eyes on her brand. When she turned around and saw me staring at her the only thing I could utter was, “Why are you branded by the Archangel Gabriel?”

She looked stunned by this question so I gestured to her scar. She looked at it and then back at me saying that she had always had that since childhood. That it was not a brand.

She had no idea. I couldn’t believe that she had no idea. That her gifts and powers were tied to that mark. That she had archangel grace running through her veins. The only thing I don’t understand is why it didn’t burn off like it had in Dean and why it was even there in the first place? It looked like I was going to have to ask my old friend. Problem was, he was dead.

As we walked back to the car I remembered Dean and Sam. That Men of Letters bunker had more knowledge than anyone knew what to do with. I bet that somewhere hidden in that bunker was an answer to my dead archangel problem.

As I climbed into the passenger seat I glanced over at Kana with an unsureness still sitting heavy on my shoulders. She saw that I looked worried and grabbed my hand again speaking softly this time, “I’m not gonna hurt you, if anything I should be thanking you more than I already have. I mean yeah you got my best friend killed and if I hadn’t shown up when I did you would probably be dead, too. Now before we go you are saying that my scar, is like a brand? Like from an angel?”

I slowly nodded my head in agreement. She let go of my hand and put the car in drive slowly easing it on to the road, “So I guess the only thing we need to figure out is, who is going to tell their story first,” she chuckled a little to herself before she turned on the radio to cut through the ever increasing silence between us. The song that blasted over the radio was ‘Highway to Hell’, I recognized it from when Dean would play his music in the car. If only she knew how ironic that song was to him and how it seemed to fit this moment almost too perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love some reviews because I would love to hear if you guys are enjoying the story or not!


	5. Authors Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been currently wrapped up in school, I am on my final year of my college degree and have not had much of an chance to focus on my stories. But have no fear I know what direction I want to take them and will be having chapters coming out in the very near future.

I apologize for such a long wait.....

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are super important to me because I have so many ideas for this story and any feedback would be wonderful!!!!!


End file.
